1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light tube using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source typically has a tube, end caps, and a light bar located in the tube. LEDs and conductive contacts are arranged on a surface of the light bar. The end caps are fixed to two ends of the tube, and conductive pins are configured on the end caps and are electrically connected to the conductive contacts of the light bar. The conductive pins can be connected to an external power supply to receive power for the LEDs of the light bar. Generally, the conductive pins are connected to the conductive contacts of the light bar by conductive wires. Two ends of one of the conductive wires may be respectively soldered on one of the conductive pins and one of the conductive contacts of the light bar. However, defective soldering associated with the conductive wires is a common problem, such that the conductive wires are easily separated from the conductive pins and contacts when subjected to an external force. Therefore, the yield rate of the tube is difficult to improve. Furthermore, since the end caps are fixed to two ends of the tube, heat generated by the light bar is not easily dissipated, and additional heat dissipation elements need to be used in the tube.
For the manufacturer of the tube, the end caps, the conductive wires and the heat dissipation elements not only increase the material costs associated with manufacturing the tube, but also increase the labor costs since much time is needed to assemble the light tube. Moreover, since the light bar is fixed in the tube and the end caps, the light bar cannot be easily replaced with another light bar having a different illumination and color temperature, resulting in inconvenience when users desire to change the light bar.